L'Organisateur et la Faussaire
by MarianneP
Summary: TRADUCTION DE TRUMPETGAL. Georgie est une Faussaire récemment recrutée par Dominic Cobb. Elle ne s'est jamais vue étant plus qu'une fille banale, mais la rencontre avec l'Organisateur de l'équipe changera les choses. Arthur/OC
1. No, You're Not

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voici avec une nouvelle qui, par contre, cette fois, ne m'appartient pas !_

_Ceci est une traduction de la superbe fic' de trumpetgal : 'The Point Man and the Female Forger'._

.net/s/6220876/1/The_Point_Man_and_The_Female_Forger

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Vous pouvez reviewer ici, je transmetterai le tout à l'auteur :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_- Marianne qui va réécouter Inception  
_

**CHAPITRE 1**_** : No, you're not**_

La dernière fois que j'ai rêvé, c'était lorsque j'étais avec sa famille dans notre vieille maison. Dans mon rêve, nous étions heureux. Tout était bien, nous n'avions aucun soucis ni inquiétudes.

Si seulement les rêves étaient une réalité.

Mon nom est Georgina Vespy, mais tout le monde m'appelle Georgie. Un travail normal ne m'intéressait pas, j'étais, si on peux le dire, confiante à ce sujet. Je n'étais pas désespérée de trouver un travail alors que je pourrais ennuyer les gens, simplement, j'ai été attiré par la description de travail. Mes parents auraient détesté la simple idée, s'ils étaient encore en vie. Je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs, et aucune autre famille avant de rencontrer cette bande de voleurs et de génies. Comme je le disais, la nature de mon travail est un peu difficile à saisir…

Je suis une Faussaire, et une bonne Faussaire. C'est un sujet que je n'aborde pas normalement avec les autres, comme être un policier ou un pompier. Ce travail était moins connu, très discret, plus au moins légal. Mais ça payait bien, et en plus j'avais l'occasion de me salir les mains. J'étais une Faussaire pour quelque chose de tordu, de presque cinglé : l'extraction.

C'est plutôt simple, en fait. Les gens qui « extraient » des informations le font à partir des rêves de quelqu'un, prenant toute information dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils ne pourraient pas obtenir dans la réalité. Mon travail à moi est un peu différent : lorsque je suis dans un rêve, je peux changer mon apparence à souhait. Ça aide beaucoup lorsque je veux que le rêveur fasse quelque chose ou dise quelque chose dont on aurait peut-être besoin, presque de la manipulation. J'ai appris comment faire tout cela d'un Faussaire plus vieux, Adam Caulfield. Il était dans la cinquantaine lorsqu'il m'a repéré, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans pleine d'ambition, la première de classe. Après quelques années d'entraînement sous son œil vigilant, j'ai été recrutée par Dominic Cobb.

Je suis devenue l'une des Faussaire de son équipe, un petit groupe de voleurs professionnel qui entrent dans les rêves des autres pour en extraire de l'information et plus tard de l'argent. Cobb était l'extracteur officiel, le meilleur, connaissant tous les enjeux, tout de ce monde, les rêves versus la réalité. Son bras droit était Arthur, l'Organisateur, qui se devaient de tout savoir sur la personne sur laquelle on s'intéresse. Puis il y avait Nash, l'architecte, talentueux pour créer le monde des rêves. Puis il y avait moi et Eames, les deux Faussaires.

Étant la seule femme du groupe, c'était dur pour moi de vraiment prendre part à l'organisation, mais ce fut le cas pour les premières semaines seulement. J'ai prouvé que j'étais fiable après le deuxième boulot, étant en mesure de tromper la victime en un simple mouvement habile. Cobb était impressionné, Eames m'a donné un petit coup amical dans le dos et Nash est resté silencieux. Arthur semblait impressionné, mais il était très discret et ne parlais que très rarement. Après ce boulot, je crois pouvoir dire que je savais m'occuper d'une cible, savoir comment me modeler selon le contexte pour passer pour une autre et que je savais bien travailler avec ma 'magie'. J'ai aussi appris à me battre par moi-même, car ils étaient tous assez protecteurs envers moi puisque j'étais la seule femme du groupe. C'était dur de se défaire de cette emprise, surtout de celle d'Arthur.

Arthur avait déjà attiré mon regard depuis le début, comment il était sérieux et tellement déterminé après chaque boulot. Et pour empirer le tout il était assez séduisant, quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue quand je me suis jointe à l'équipe. Mais il était toujours si sérieux à propos de notre travail, c'était chose rare de le voir sourire à mon arrivée. Malgré l'impression que j'avais de lui, son sérieux et son air froid, tout ça a rapidement disparu lorsque j'ai subi ma première mort dans un de mes rêves.

Je me suis réveillée, tremblant comme une feuille, suffocant, cherchant la moindre parcelle d'oxygène. Dans le rêve, une des projections m'a tiré dans la poitrine après qu'elles m'aient trouvées et je me suis éveillée dans un état de choc. Nous étions dans un vieux entrepôt, que nous utilisions pour le travail que j'avais à faire. Cobb voulait que je fasse un test pour comprendre le rythme et m'y adapter. Mais l'impact du tir de fusil m'a effrayée au plus haut point, me réveillant et me faisant hyperventiler.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés et emplis de peur et de confusion lorsque Arthur m'a vu, assis près de l'appareil à lequel j'étais attaché, auprès de Cobb qui était encore endormi. Il s'est précipité vers moi alors que je respirais avec difficulté, mes doigts tremblants et ma poitrine bougeant à un rythme effarant. Il a attrapé ma main et je ressentis la chaleur de ses doigts.

« Hey, calmes-toi. Tu vas bien, tu vas bien. » m'a-t'il dit, encore et encore, de son ton de voix normal, calme et posé. Mais rien ne semblait me calmer ; j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à respirer et j'ai bien failli sombrer dans une crise de panique. Je la sentais de plus en proche et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

« Georgie. » dit-il dans une voix plus douce, m'emmenant à le regarder d'où j'étais, étendue sur la longue chaise. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi et ses deux mains tenaient la mienne. Le simple fait de le regarder dans les yeux m'a rassuré et tranquillement, je me calmai. Il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me reposer lentement sur la chaise.

« Respire, Georgie. N'arrêtes pas de respirer. » dit-il, toujours de sa voix douce, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens et il détacha le tube de mon bras sans même que je le remarque. J'inspirai, puis expirai, me sentant mieux de secondes en secondes. Puis, j'expirai une dernière fois avant de finalement me relaxer sur ma chaise. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Cobb, qui bougeait dans son siège, puis retournai mon regard vers Arthur. Il a esquissé un petit sourire, chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire.

« Désolé. » ais-je dit en un souffle. « J'aurais du faire plus attention à cette projection, je- »

« C'était ta première simulation, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas t'y habituer en un rien de temps. Continue de respirer tranquillement. Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » Avant que je puisse lui répondre, il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers l'un de ses bureaux ou était entassé toute les informations qu'il avait. Il revint vite avec une bouteille d'eau et me la tendit. J'en ai bu un peu, continuant de trembler légèrement et il se rassit sur la chaise à mes côtés.

« Ça semblait… C'était tellement réel. » ais-je dit tout haut, choquée, apercevant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il acquiesça.

« Tu sens toujours la douleur lorsque tu rêves ; c'est seulement lorsque tu es tué que tu te réveilles. Imagine que c'est, en quelque sorte, ton _kick _personnel. » m'a-t'il expliqué alors je buvais un peu d'eau. Nous nous sommes tournés vers Cobb qui se réveillait et se débarrassait du tube d'enfoncé dans son bras.

« Elle a besoin de plus de pratique. » Cobb a dit, me faisant sentir légèrement coupable. Je suis restée silencieuse alors que Cobb se levait et se dirigeait vers le bureau.

« On va réessayer dans une heure. » a-t'il ajouté au-dessus de son épaule, me faisant paniquer. Étais-je prête de retenter l'expérience si tôt après ce qui venait d'arriver ? Ma voix semblait s'être enfuie alors que j'essayai de lui dire que j'aimerais avoir un peu de temps pour m'en remettre.

« Laisse-lui avoir un peu de reps, Cobb. Elle a presque fait une crise de panique, elle réessayera demain. » ais-je entendu tout près et j'ai observé Arthur qui regardait Cobb avec son traditionnel regard froid et mâchoire serrée. Cobb me jeta un regard, puis à Arthur, qui resta immobile.

« Bien. On réessayera demain. » a-t'il répondu en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour claquer la porte. J'eus un soupir de soulagement et passait une main dans mes cheveux ondulés tandis qu'Arthur redirigeait son regard vers moi.

« Merci. » ais-je dit alors qu'il installait ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il eut un hochement de tête et je terminai la bouteille d'eau avec avidité. J'étais encore en train de tenter de comprendre ce qui était arrivé dans le rêve, pensant à ce que j'avais fait de mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire là-bas, au fait ? » demanda-t'il.

« Il voulait que je me transforme en un membre de l'équipe, juste au cas ou l'on aurait une urgence. » j'expliquai et il acquiesça.

« En qui voulait-il que tu te transformes ? » ajouta-t'il, curieux mais professionnel.

« Eames, d'abord. Puis toi. » répondis-je et il acquiesça de nouveau. Avec un soupir, je me redressai et il me jeta un regard, se demandant visiblement pourquoi je l'observais attentivement, un mélange d'énervement et de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça t'arrive de faire autre chose que d'acquiescer de la tête ? » je lui demandai. Il resta silencieux un moment, je pouvais voir qu'il y songeait, à ce que j'avais dit ou simplement à comment j'étais étrange pour lui poser une telle question. Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire et je l'imitai. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher ; le voir sourire était si rare.

« Tu vois, sourire, c'est une bonne chose. Tu as l'expression que quelqu'un qui prépare un meurtre. » j'ajoutais, alors que je me levai complètement. Il se leva également, m'adressant un autre petit sourire.

« C'est juste que… enfin, je ne suis pas trop habitué qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez jeune dans l'équipe, c'est tout. » m'a-t'il répondu en haussant des épaules. J'arquai un sourcil.

« N'importe quoi, j'ai 23 ans et tu as quoi, 27 ? » ais-je répliqué alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'un des bureaux. Ils avaient des piles de divers papiers, mais au centre était un petit cercle sans-rien dessus.

« Oh, ce que tu es drôle. » dit-il en s'asseyant au bureau, regardant certains papiers. Je jetai un regard. C'était complexe pour moi, voir impossible de déterminer sa méthode d'organisation.

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu fais tout ça ? » demandais-je, curieuse.

« Faire quoi ? » répondit-il sans bouger la tête, absorbé par les feuilles qu'il tenait, visiblement de retour au travail.

« Ben, tout ça. » dis-je, le voyant lever la tête alors que je désignai les papiers, l'entrepôt et tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Il arrêta de bouger et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, surpris par la question.

« Oh, quelques temps déjà. Environ cinq ans, je crois. » répondit-il de son ton de voix habituel, presque surpris. Il tourna son regard vers moi.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es une Faussaire ? » me demanda-t'il.

« Depuis mes 17 ans, environ. » ais-je expliqué. Je m'aperçus qu'il semblait étonné de ma réponse.

« Quoi, tu t'ennuyais dans ce train de vie habituel des adolescents ? » dit-il d'un ton amusé. Je souris.

« Je ne suis pas normale, il faut croire. » ais-je dit, voyant un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres de nouveau. Ses sourires devenaient tranquillement la chose que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et je me fis de gros efforts pour tenter de cacher le rouge qui colorait mes joues.

« Non, en effet. »

Et ce fut le début d'une merveilleuse histoire entre un Organisateur et une Faussaire.


	2. Heels and A Gun

« Allons-y. » dit Cobb alors qu'on tournait le coin et marchai le long de la rue que Nash avait crée. Je restai pas loin derrière lui et Arthur était à ma droite, Eames à ma gauche et Nash derrière nous. J'avais un pistolet en main, gardant ma tête baissée tandis que j'attendais le signal de Cobb. Le monde que Nash avait crée pour notre victime était en face d'un hôtel en Californie, ensoleillé et chaud, près des plages de Santa Monica. Nous allions chercher notre cible qui était dans l'hôtel, au plus haut étage. J'allais y entrer et me transformer en la femme de la victime, le persuadant de donner la valise à Cobb. Je portais une robe de satin rouge qui épousait mes formes ainsi que des souliers à talons hauts noirs, quelque chose que je ne porterais jamais, mais le travail le demandait.

« Jolis frusques », dit Eames. Je levai les yeux au ciel et penchai mon pistolet pour le faire taire.

« Maintenant. » dit-il dans un souffle et nous nous sommes répandus. Arthur et moi avons traversés la rue alors que Nash resta près de la bâtisse en face de l'hôtel, Eames est entré dans l'hôtel et Cobb est resté à l'extérieur, lisant un journal et tentant de rester silencieux. Au moment ou Arthur et moi étions dans la ruelle, je sortis mon miroir de ma poche, qui était aussi gros que la paume de ma main, et j'observerai mon reflet, m'imaginant prenant la forme de la femme de la victime. Je vis mes cheveux se raidir de mes légères boucles naturelles, devenant de plus en plus clair et blonds que mes habituels cheveux roux flamboyants. Mes taches de rousseur disparurent pour donner naissance à un bronzage. J'étais prête, voyant le nouveau moi dans le miroir. Je placai ce dernier dans la main d'Arthur et il le mis dans sa poche.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » lui demandais-je, entendant mon nouvel accent du sud. J'observai mon nouveau corps, plus mince et plus… catin. Il m'adressa un petit regard, comme si j'étais en plein procès.

« Tu as l'air assez révélatrice, un peu trop à mon goût. Ne te vexes pas, mais tu as l'air d'une danseuse nue en congé. » me répondit-il alors qu'il sortait mon pistolet.

« Parfait. » dis-je avec mon nouvel accent, souriant et marchant vers lui, mes talons claquant sur le sol. Nous avons jeté un coup d'œil au coin pour observer la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter devant l'hôtel. Je la fixai un instant et m'arrangeai de nouveaux les cheveux.

« Allez, Georgie. » me dit Arthur et je commençai à marcher vers l'hôtel avant de sentir une main sur mon bras. Je jetai un regard en arrière et vis que c'était Arthur, qui m'observais l'air très sérieux.

« Fais attention. » m'a-t'il dit. Le ton de sa voix était à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et l'inquiétude, mais cela m'a surpris qu'il prenne le temps de m'arrêter pour me dire d'être prudente. J'acquiesçai, regrettant la chaleur de sa main lorsqu'il me lâcha. Je marchai le long du trottoir, pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Fais attention, c'était une simple requête, un conseil, mais j'étais encore sous le choc. Il avait peur pour moi, peut-être préférait-il que je restes en arrière au lieu d'aller là-bas, dans le danger.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel, adressant un sourire au portier tandis que je franchis le seuil pour aller dans le lobby. Je jetai un regard aux alentours et repérai immédiatement mon « mari », autrement dit la Cible, qui entrait dans l'ascenseur et disparaissait. Je souris et m'approchai de lui de la manière la plus naturelle possible, allant dans un autre ascenseur vide. J'y entrai et appuyai sur le bouton. Tandis que l'ascenseur se mettait en branle, j'entendis mon oreillette s'actionner derrière mes cheveux blonds.

« Georgie, n'oublies pas le plan. Aussitôt que tu lui dis, va-t'en le plus vite possible. » me disait Cobb.

« J'y travaille. » je répondis avec mon nouvel accent, haïssant déjà comment ça sonnait chez moi. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis, en pleine possession de mon nouveau corps, regardant droit vers moi et pas n'importe ou pour ne pas attirer l'attention des projections. J'allais jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel et sortit ma clé, ouvris la porte sans anicroches et y entrai.

La Cible était là, mon mari, qui faisait les cents pas devant l'immense lit et j'observai les alentours pour voir la valise dont nous avions besoin. Je souris et m'approchai de lui, le voyant lever les yeux avec un léger air de panique sur le visage. Si seulement il savait qu'on le volait aveuglément en même temps.

« Chéri, il faut que tu te débarrasses de cette chose et en finir. Ils vont t'avoir de toute facon. » dis-je, tentant de paraître aussi du sud que possible puisque c'était comment était sa femme. Mais il secoua la tête.

« Pas question, c'est le travail de ma vie, ça va aller dans la poubelle si je laisse tomber ce que j'ai ! » répondit-il dans son propre accent du sud. Je soupirai et m'approchai de lui, inhalant le parfum Cologne bon marché qu'il portait, manquant de m'étouffer.

« Sincèrement, Bill, on a pas le choix. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te laver le visage dans la salle de bain, te rafraîchir, tu es un vrai désastre. » lui dis-je, le voyant acquiescer légèrement et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je lui adressai de nouveau un sourire rassurant et il sourit en retour, fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Mon sourire s'effaça et je me mis au travail.

Je sortis les papiers de mon décolleté – c'était le seul moyen de les avoir avec moi – et observai la mallette. Je me souvins des numéros et en quelques secondes, j'ouvris la valise. J'échangeai les papiers facilement et placai les vrais dans mon décolleté, refermant la mallette qui se barra d'elle-même. Je me relevai rapidement et sourit à mon mari qui revenait de la salle de bain.

« Chéri, je vais aller en bas et me chercher une verre. » lui dis-je, le voyant hocher de la tête. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et le vis sourire lorsque je passai devant lui. Il me donna une tape sur les fesses tandis que je sortis, mais je me devais de jouer le jeu donc je ne fis que ricaner. Mais à l'intérieur, je me faisais violence pour ne pas réagir.

Je sortis de la pièce et me rendit à l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se fermèrent, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je donnai un coup sur mon oreillette pour attirer l'attention de Cobb à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je l'ai. » dis-je, ma vraie voix se mélangeant à ma nouvelle. Je me devais de garder mon rôle, je n'étais pas encore sortie de l'auberge. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de cette robe et de ces souliers qui commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, je traversai le lobby et saluai le portier de la main, le voyant ricaner, puis je marchai le long du trottoir. Dès que je vis Cobb dehors, il entra juste après moi et je continuai à marcher, gardant mes yeux devant moi tandis que je m'approchais de la ruelle.

Je m'y enfonçai et soupirai à nouveau de soulagement, me laissant aller contre le mur. Arthur observai toujours les alentours, son pistolet à la main, juste au cas ou.

« Cet homme est dégoûtant. » je ne pu m'empêcher de dire en grognant. Tranquillement, je me sentais revenir à mon corps normal. Arthur me jeta un regard, un sourcil en l'air.

« J'imagine qu'il a essayé de te faire quelque chose, ou plutôt à sa femme ? » demanda-t'il. J'étais de nouveau dans ma peau.

« Ce salopard m'a donné un coup sur les fesses, j'étais à deux cheveux de le frapper. » répondis-je d'un ton cru. Aussitôt que j'enlevai mes talons, j'entendis quelque chose dans l'air, une musique lointaine. C'était si silencieux et pourtant, je pouvais l'entendre parfaitement. C'était francais, et je vis Arthur me regarder, l'air préoccupé.

« C'est le moment. » dis-je dans un murmure, et il jeta un coup d'œil au coin. Je fis de même et je vis ce que se passait ; Cobb sortit en courant de l'hôtel, les projections à ses trousses. Arthur commença à tirer immédiatement dans leur direction, en atteignant un tandis que je relevai ma robe pour atteindre ma cuisse. Il me jeta un regard et me vit sortir un pistolet du dessous de ma robe. Je portai un étui pour le garder là, tout près, juste au cas ou quelque chose arriverait.

« Quoi ? J'avais nulle part ou le mettre sinon là. » lui dis-je en me préparant à tirer. J'atteignis une autre projection tandis que je sentis le sol trembler sous mes pieds. Nos regards se levèrent en direction de l'hôtel ; il allait s'écrouler. Arthur pris mon bras fermement mais sans brutalité et nous avons commencé à courir. Sa main glissa de mon bras jusqu'à ma main tandis que nous courrions.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se réveille pas ? » demandais-je alors que Eames et Nash nous rejoignaient. Je jetai un regard derrière nous alors que les bâtiments s'écroulaient un à un tout autour. Nous avons commencé à courir plus vite, j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave, puis nous avons tourné à un coin. Cul-de-sac. Nous nous sommes arrêtés et le bâtiment devant nous commença à trembler. Effrayés, nous l'avons observé s'écrouler sur nous, et tout ce que je savais, c'était que je perdis le souffle et qu'Arthur me serra la main un peu plus fort. Puis, la noirceur nous envahit.

Je me réveillai en paniquant, mais c'était moins pire que la dernière fois. J'ai immédiatement retiré le tube de mon bras et me suis levée, me sentant beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'étais dans mes vêtements normaux plutôt que cette robe horrible. Arthur, Nash, Eames et Cobb étaient déjà debout et je me joins à eux pour ramasser nos choses. Nous nous sommes éloignés de notre Cible, qui était encore endormi dans sa petite partie de l'avion. Tranquillement et ayant l'air aussi normaux que possible, nous sommes sortis de la première classe et de retour dans nos sièges. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis soupirai de soulagement alors qu'Arthur s'asseya à mes côtés.

« Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais porter de talons. » lui murmurais-je, voyant un léger sourire sur son visage. Il me jeta un regard, pas plus long qu'une seconde, mais je sentis mon cœur battre dix fois plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. C'était la même chose que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait serré la main dans le rêve.

« T'as été super pour ta première fois. » dit-il d'un ton sincère. J'esquissai un sourire et haussai des épaules.

« Ce n'était qu'une promenade dans le monde du rêve, non ? » demandais-je, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Soudainement, je me sentis fatiguée, puis l'envie de dormir me pris. Vraiment dormir, pour de vrai, en rêvant peut-être, mais sans personne qui vienne jouer avec. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer doucement tandis que je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon siège et soupirai.

« Bonne nuit. » dis-je d'un ton amusé. J'entendis un ricanement à mes côtés.

« Bonne nuit, Georgie. » me répondit-il, le son de voix disant mon nom me faisant sourire de plus belle.

Ouais, ça serait une belle nuit.


End file.
